Nocturnal Waves
by FaygoLemons
Summary: ON HIATUS! Everyday the surfer would ride the waves, and everyday the artist would watch him and then draw him in his sketchbook. Two years pass by and the surfer never noticed the artist. At least that's what the artist thought. Zemyx  OOC.
1. Chapter I

**Summary: Everyday the surfer would ride the waves, and everyday the artist would watch him, and draw him. Two years of this cycle and the surfer never noticed the artist. He was completely oblivious to the young teen. Even though the artist knew EVERYTHING about him. Or at least that's what the artist thought. **

**Zemyx. **

**YAOI! Possible smut later on, a little stalkerish. DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!**

**I was listening to Hum Along by Ludo (which is a great song BTW) while watching Stoked, and this story automatically popped in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be **_**ALOT **_**of yaoi action goin on**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! if you don't like it, keep it to yourself. I DO NOT NEEDYOUR CRITISISM! It'll ruin my self esteem, which is already low enough**

**Chapter I:**

Zexion looked at his finished drawing. This was the fourth time he had drawn the surfer this year. It kinda scared him, thinking that he was turning into a stalker of the older teen.

But this teen was beautiful.

And Zexion hated it.

He hated stalking the nineteen year old, drawing him each time he went out to the beach.

He hated staring at him like a lovestruck teenage girl when they were in class.

He hated the dreams he had about the surfer.

He hated all of this, because he knew he didn't have a chance with him.

Because the surfer was popular. And Zexion was just a nobody.

Zexion sighed and closed his sketchbook as the teal eyed blonde got out of the water.

As the surfer met up with his red haired friend, Zexion put his hood up and walked up on the hill down to an ally way that led to his house, completely oblivious that the surfer was staring at him while he was leaving.

Zexion walked inside his empty house, went into his room, and collapsed on his bed.

He stared at his recently drawn picture and sunk his dark purple nails deep into his palms.

He knew everything about this surfer.

He knew that he was nineteen, and he was in senior year because he failed second and sixth grade.

He knew his name was Demyx, he was photogenic, tall, and that his favorite thing to do was surf.

He knew _everything_.

Or so he thought.

And Demyx didn't even know that he exists.

Or, once again, so he thought.

Zexion closed his sketchbook and threw it across the room.

Why did he do this?

He didn't want to draw the beautiful surfer but something inside of him made him want to.

_Get a hold of yourself. _He heard one voice in his mind say. _He could never like you. You're completely invisible to this world. _

_I know but, what if he does notice me? _Another voice in his mind asked.

_Tch. Never. He's probably not even gay. Even if he was, he'd fine a guy ten times better than you_

_How do you know that? I could be with him._

_Well it wouldn't have a happy ending. Do you even think about his personality? He's the complete opposite of you._

The optimistic side didn't reply. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he went to gather his clothes for a shower. That will hopefully get things out from his mind.

When he was done, he went back onto his bed and started listening to his iPod.

He started to fall asleep as one song played, that reminded him alot of what he was going through.

_It isn't right _

_for me to paint your picture every night_

_but I do (I can't fight sleep)_

_And it feels so wrong (I breathe too deep) _

_To sing this song (Into the sky) _

_But maybe (As I walk and sing) _

_Somehow_

_You'll hear me (You'll hear a song) _

_and hum along _

_you'll hum along _

**~End of chapter I**

**(A/N:) So, that's the first chappy. I know it was short but the next one is gonna be longer. I do not own the song at the end either. That would be Hum Along by Ludo; which is, like I said, my inspiration for this story. **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

"What's with you and him?" The pyro asked as he noticed his best friend was staring at the slate haired silver-bluenette who just walked in the ally.

"I see him there in that same exact spot everyday, always drawing in his sketchpad. I've even seen him look at me." Demyx replied. The red head shrugged.

"Maybe he just likes to draw here. Maybe it's just a place where he can get away from home. Maybe he's impressed of how well you surf."

"Maybe. That's the key word."

"God Dem, give it a rest. We all know what happened to him and why he never wants to go home."

"...**We all** do?"

The pyro stared at the nineteen year old and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell Axel? What was that for?"

"So you never have noticed him at all? He's been in almost every single one of our classes since the seventh grade! And you're telling me that you don't know a _thing _about Zexion Schemer?"

"...Ohhh."

Axel rolled his eyes at his slow friend. "Imma head home, man. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." Demyx replied and started heading to the place where he called home.

Zexion heard his alarm go off and he got outta bed, stretched, and went to his closet to get dressed.

He put on some dark purple skinny jeans, a black My Chemical Romance shirt, and black and purple striped arm warmers, to hide those ugly scars that have been there for a year and a half now. .He ate breakfast, and just watched TV until the bus came.

Third period was over, and Zexion rushed to get outta Math to get to Art and that's when he ran right into someone that made him fall backwards and drop all his books

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Zexion bit his lip hard as the familiar voice that sounded so beautiful say those words...to _him._

"I-it's fine." he said, trying not to sound too nervous than he was.

"Ya want me ta help?" The surfer asked. Zexion stared into those gorgeous teal eyes _If you say no then you'll never have a second chance_

"Yea-yes...please."

The blonde smiled at him slightly and picked up two of Zexion's books and handed it over to him. "You don't talk much I've noticed..." the surfer said.

Zexion's eyes widened. _So he _does _know that I exist._ "Well...I'm not that...charismatic."

Demyx scoffed a laugh. "I see. Well, you should talk every once in a while." He handed him his sketch book and they both got up.

"I'll see ya 'round." Demyx said and left to his next class. Zexion sighed and headed down to the art class.

_Great. _Zexion thought. _He thinks I'm an anti-social emo, just like everyone else. _

"This is a very important assignment," Zexion's teacher exclaimed when everyone was in the room. "You all need to draw that is most important to you. What completes your circle and what or whom you couldn't live in this world without."

Zexion slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Zexion?"

"W-what if we don't..._know _whom or what is important to us?" Zexion asked quietly

"Well there has to be something in your life that you couldn't survive without. Like your parents or-"

"His mom's dead and his dad's in prison." Some kid called out. Zexion clenched his fists.

"...Is this true, Zexion?" The teacher asked. Zexion slowly nodded, keeping his head down, and face hidden behind his emover.

"Oh. Well. I'm very sorry to hear that. Just think of something that's extremely important to you okay?"

"Alright." Zexion murmured, not knowing what to draw at all.

This assignment would've been much easier two years ago. All he had to do was draw some crystal meth, a couple of razors, and a bottle of any type of alcohol; not even caring on how much trouble he would get.

But that was two years ago. It's over now. Withdrawal was hard but he was not going to go through the symptoms over again. He couldn't stand the pain and the suffering, or the suffering from his older brother, having to watch that.

He stared absentmindedly at the blank piece of paper.

Usually the assignments were easy, but not this one. Because, mainly the world didn't give a shit about Zexion.

And Zexion didn't give a shit about the world.

Except Demyx.

Even though Demyx would never give a shit about him, like the rest of the world.

He sighed in aggravation and started drawing some random swirls on the piece of paper.

"I don't know how you are struggling, Zexion." His teacher said "You are an excellent artist."

Zexion shrugged and continued to draw the swirls.

His teacher looked at his sketch book. "Why don't we go through your sketch book and see if you can get any ideas." He went to open the sketch book

"NO!" Zexion yelled, snatching the sketch book out of his hand. "It's private."

The teacher stared at him, shocked. He has never seen Zexion act this way. "I'm sorry." he said and walked away to a different table.

Everyone in Zexion's class stared at him. He put his head in his arms and pretended to sleep.

Finally, after a very long Friday, school was finally over. Zexion took his time to get on the bus to avoid some people, like he always did. He knew that the swarm of popular kids would be the first ones to get out there, and he really didn't feel like being called "Emo" or "Faggot" or anything like that.

Zexion got on the very back of the bus and brought his knees up to his chest as he tried to think of something to draw for his project.

"Hey, you." Zexion's eyes widened at the voice, seeming like it was talking to him. He lifted his head up and, his own deep cerulean eyes met the beautiful surfer's bright teal eyes for the second time today.

The surfer was smiling warmly at Zexion, as if he knew him his whole entire life. "I'm Demyx. The guy who accidentally made ya fall this morning."

"Yeah I know who you are. You're in all my academic classes."

"Oh yeah...I keep forgetting, sorry. You're just so quiet all the time."

"I'm not that good with socializing."

"Hey that's fine, it must be hard for you; after what had happened" as soon as Demyx said that, he bit his lip and looked at Zexion apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I mean-it's just- all the rumors at school and-"

"It's fine. They're not rumors. They're the truth. And I'm over it now." Zexion interrupted.

"Are ya sure?" Demyx asked, worryingly.

"Yeah. It was two years ago."

"Oh...okay. I just don't wanna have a bad first impression and make you think that I'm a jerk, like everyone else."

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "What's that mean?"

"Well it's just that other people say really mean things about you, and they probably don't even know the real you."

"No. They don't." Zexion replied, putting his head down.

"I want to though." Demyx muttered, but loud enough for Zexion to hear him. He shot his head straight up. "You wanna get to know the real me?" Zexion asked in disbelief. Demyx nodded and smiled at him. "Everyone needs someone to talk to."

Zexion half smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob. Whataya doin tonight, by the way?"

"Nothing, really. Why?"

"'Cause I was wondering, if ya wanna do something with me." Demyx said, with a smug grin on his face.

**(A/N:) OOOOOHHH! What will Zexy's answer be? I know~! But you don't! LOL! =3. Well...I gotta finish my art project in two weeks, and it's not even halfway finished T_T. So I have absolutely no Idea when I will update ****again. But when it says chapter 3, then you'll know X3 And thx to ReikiConvulsion fer bein the first to review! X3 **


	3. Chapter III

** HI PPL I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! It's just that I just started my first year of high school and plus I'm in an academy so I barely have any time to just get on the comp and write. And also my mom blocked the internet RIGHT before I was gonna publish this.. Dx **

**Okay so here is chapter three, which has absolutely NO plot whatsoever, so please don't yell at me if it sucks. **

**Chapter III:**

_"'Cause I was wondering, if ya wanna do something with me." Demyx said, with a smug grin on his face._

Zexion bit his lip at the blonde's question. No one has ever asked him if they wanted to do something with him. "Umm...well...like...what?" he asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Anything, really. I don't have a car, but if you don't mind walking, we could go to town and grab a bite and then see if anything good's playing in the movies."

"What about the beach?" Zexion asked.

"Well I can't really go somewhere that's near the water, or else I'll have to go in it; and it's getting too cold to go in the water."

"Oh... Okay... so where do ya wanna eat?" Zexion asked, his whole body trembling in the inside. He couldn't believe the person he was in love with was asking him out to dinner.

"Anywhere, really. I was thinking somewhere like T.G.I Friday's; where it's not really that fancy, but it's not like a fast food restaurant."

"Alright. I'm not a big fan of fast food, either, but I've never been to T.G.I Friday's."

Demyx's eyes widened. "You serious? That's like, my favorite restaurant."

Zexion shrugged. "I don't get out that much."

"I go out everywhere. I practically know this city by heart." Demyx replied, smiling.

Zexion half smiled, and they stayed quiet the rest of the bus ride home.

"Okay so I'm gonna go drop my stuff off at my house, you can go back to your house and get ready or whatever you need to do, then meet me right here." Demyx said. Zexion nodded and they both went separate ways.

"Hey, is it okay if I go out tonight?" Zexion asked his older brother, Leon. His brother stopped typing on the computer and looked at him. " With who?" he asked. "...A guy." Zexion answered, a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure. What time will you be home?" Leon asked.

Zexion shrugged. "It depends if we go see a movie or not."

"Alright. Just try to be home by midnight."

Zexion nodded and left to the place Demyx told him to be.

He got up there and Demyx was already waiting there. "Oh...I didn't keep you waiting for too long did I?" Zexion asked. Demyx smiled warmly at him and shook his head. "I just got here like five minutes ago. No big deal."

"O-okay...so...where is this Friday's place?" Zexion asked.

"Eh...not that far. Probably only like a mile and a half." Demyx replied. Zexion nodded and they both started heading to the restaurant.

"...so...which of the rumors are true?" Demyx asked as they were waiting for their main course at the restaurant to arrive. Zexion cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said the rumors are true...so uh...which one is?"

"That depends. What other rumors are there?" Zexion asked.

"Well there's one that says that your dad raped your mom then killed her. Another one's just that he just killed your mom and beat the shit out of you. And the other one is your dad was an alcoholic and your mom was a prostitute and one of her customers had killed her."

"They're...sorta mixed around...my dad was a raging alcoholic and killed my mom, whom certainly was _not _a prostitute. She was pretty though."

"Ahh. Well...was your dad abusive toward you?" Demyx asked, taking a sip of his drink

Zexion hesitated as the waitress gave them their food. He put a fork through his food and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah...physically, mentally, and emotionally...he didn't rape my mom...he raped me..." the silver bluenette said.

Demyx bit his lip, not knowing how to comfort someone unless giving them a hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you..."

"It's alright," Zexion replied "I'm pretty much over it. At least I don't have to deal with his shit anymore...but I really miss my mom..."

"I can imagine...I miss my mom too. But, she made it clear to me one day that she didn't want me anymore and just left." Demyx said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry...so you live with your dad now?" Zexion asked, taking a bite of his food. Demyx shook his head.

"No, I live at my friend's house. His parents practically took me in as their own son." He answered.

"Oh well that's good...where's your dad?"

"He left my mom when she told him that she was pregnant with me. Completely understandable...they were both only fourteen. But it still would've been nice if he could just lemme know that he still existed in this world."

"Right, well a lot of fathers do that I've noticed."

"Yeah...guess it's the testosterone makin 'em believe that they can't handle a baby or they just deny the kid...oh well some people will get along just fine, maybe even better, without their fathers around." Demyx replied.

"Yeah...I know I would have." Zexion murmured.

"Man, Zex, I'm sorry that happened to you. I couldn't imagine my own father doing that to me."

"It's alright. He's gone now; he can't get to me anymore." Zexion replied, letting his lips tug on a smile.

Demyx noticed this and smiled. "You should smile more often," he said, "you're even cuter with one."

Zexion blushed a deep red and took a drink of his drink.

Once they were done with their food and Demyx paid for it (he insisted that he paid for both him and Zexion) they walked back to Zexion's house, seeing that all of the good movies were sold out.

"Well, maybe we can go see a movie on saturday?" Demyx asked, walking up to the front porch with the younger teen.

Zexion nodded. "See you at school tomorrow." He said.

Demyx nodded and slowly and softly pressed his lips to Zexion's. "See you." he said with a warm smile and left.

Zexion blushed mad hard, and went inside and ran up to his room and collapsed on his bed. _He...he kissed me _he thought, tearing up from the joy that his heart was feeling for the very first time in his life. He smiled. _He kissed me...H-he...likes me. _

**Aww ain't that cute? The ending just randomly came to me at last minute. X3 Uhh well I dunno what to do for the next chapter, so I dunno when this will be published again...hopefully not as long as this one took. **


End file.
